


Ron doesn’t care.

by itsromione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, Love, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsromione/pseuds/itsromione
Summary: Set in POA.Harry and Ron are mad at Hermione for telling McGonagall about the Firebolt.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 25





	Ron doesn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y’all!!! I just want to say that i’m really really sorry about this, I don’t know why it came out so bad honestly but I promise i’ll make it up to you soon! By the way, this is set in POA.

Harry was trying to stay focused on his homework, but he simply couldn’t. His mind kept bringing him back to that morning, when Hermione came into the portrait hole with Professor McGonagall and...

“I can’t believe she did that,” Ron spoke as if he could read Harry’s mind, “She crossed the line, seriously. I’m never speaking to her again.”

“I know. I was really excited about trying out the Firebolt.” Harry shook his head, still trying to focus on his potion essay.

“Exactly! She knew that and still, she told McGonagall and let her take it. What a shame, the Firebolt is THE broomstick, you know.” Ron let out a sigh and got back on his homework, leaving him with his thoughts.

“We probably should go to dinner.” He said after some minutes, after checking the watch on his wrist.

“Yeah.”

They looked over each other's parchments to notice they both hadn’t written anything on them and laughed.

“We’ll do it tomorrow.” Harry grinned.

“Sure.”

They exchanged a look which said clearly ‘We’re not going to do it.’ After placing their books in their dorm, they went down the stairs and walked out the portrait hole.

“I know what it is about.” Ron seemed to have thought about what to say for minutes before saying it, and Harry looked at him, confused.

“What?” He asked him.

“Hermione.” Harry still didn’t understand.

“What about her?”

“She doesn’t know how to fly, you know. She actually hates it, so she doesn’t really get the Firebolt thing. That’s why she told McGonagall, she doesn’t understand what’s special about it, it’s such a piece of wood for her.”Ron shrugged his shoulders while Harry listened carefully to him. He didn’t know Hermione hated flying. How did Ron know?

“Hermione hates to fly?” Harry asked and Ron nodded.

“She said that during our first year, ” Ron spoke, smiling a little. Harry saw something about that little smile, something different from the smiles he usually made to him, or any other person, “She is scared of heights.”

Harry realized that Ron cared for Hermione more than he used to show, but didn’t say anything about it.

“I offered to teach her, you know,” The smile on Ron’s face wasn’t small anymore, he was really smiling while talking about her. Harry wondered if he knew that too, or if it was something you couldn’t control. “She refused, what a shame, I think I’m pretty good at flying, I would have been a perfect teacher. What do you think, Harry?”

Harry nodded, struggling to hide the smile on his face.

Without even realizing it, they arrived in the Great Hall.

“I hope there’s chicken,” Ron mumbled.

Unfortunately and fortunately for Harry, Hermione didn’t show up for dinner. He really wanted to get a good look at his best friends because he was starting to realize something and wanted to see if his hypothesis could have possibly become true at any point soon. But at the same time, he didn’t want to deal with her, he was so mad at her he couldn’t even look at her, he was sure about that.

“Where’s Hermione?” Ron asked, trying to hide -failing- his worry.

“Dunno. Why do you care anyway?” Harry decided to tease him a little bit.

“I don’t.” Ron’s ears started to turn bright red and he looked down at his plate, avoiding Harry’s eyes.

“Hey, Neville!” Ron shouted at one of their friends, Neville, who was sitting far from them. The boy looked over them and gave Ron a questioning look.

“Have you seen Hermione?”Harry shook his head, Ron wasn’t going to give up, he knew him.

“Don’t bother, Ron. Besides, I’m still mad at her for the Firebolt, so it’s probably better for her not to show up these days.”

Ron’s face turned red again and it was almost impossible to tell apart his face and his hair. “I don’t care, Harry. I’m just… Curious.” He turned again to look at Neville who shook his head and mumbled a ‘Sorry’.

He shrugged his shoulders and got back to look at his plate. He seemed disappointed, almost sad. Harry suddenly felt bad for him, for teasing him and for wanting Hermione out of their sight for some days.

“Don’t worry, she is probably in the library.” He tried to reassure his best friend who nodded but didn’t seem convinced.

“I know, but she missed lunch too. Mom always says meals are important and -”

“Hey, Ron. I just asked Parvati and Lavender about Hermione and they said she has been in her room all day.” Neville came up to them and stopped, thank you very much, Ron’s speech about how meals are important.

“Thank you, Neville.” Ron gave him a little smile and then he and Harry watched him going back to his seat.

“I think I'll pass dessert for tonight.”

Harry nodded while taking a piece of cake and putting it on his plate. He looked over at Ron, who was rolling up the last piece of pudding in a handkerchief. “I thought you said you didn’t want anything.”

Ron hadn’t expected him to notice was he was doing, he raised an eyebrow and Harry noticed his ears turning red, for the thirtieth time that night. “Well... I thought- Well- Maybe later I might get hungry... Who knows.”

Ron was terrible at lying, another thing Harry realized that night. “Oh... Okay.” He said, grinning.

“I’m going to... I’m- I’m tired. Do you mind if I go-?” Ron seemed really embarrassed and Harry nodded without letting him finish the phrase. He watched him slowly becoming smaller and smaller as he walked out the Great Hall.  
—  
Harry probably hadn’t ever eaten that much in his entire life. He spent an hour and a half in the Great Hall, chatting with Seamus. He was so into the conversation that he didn’t realize he was eating too much and that it was getting late. With a sad look on his face, he promised Seamus they would have continued their conversation later in their dorm and he left.

He was now entering the portrait hole when he heard familiar voices.

“This is so good.”

“Is it?”

“You haven’t eaten it?”

“Oh no, it was the last piece and I wanted to bring something to you.”

Harry smiled and recognized Hermione and Ron’s voices. He didn’t want to interrupt them but he really needed the bathroom.

When he walked in, they were laughing and they both stopped as soon as they saw him.

“Uh- I’m sorry for interrupting.” He mumbled and Hermione let out a sigh.

“Listen, Harry... I’m so sorry about your Firebolt.”

He saw Ron smiling at both of them.

“It’s okay, Hermione. Don’t worry.” He smiled at her and looked over at the table between them.

“What were you doing anyway?” He asked and they blushed.

“Ron brought me food and I was helping him with his essay.”

Ron looked at Harry, slowly turning red.

“By the way, I finally accepted Ron’s request to teach me how to fly. This summer at the Burrow, we’ll take lessons every day. Isn’t that great?” Hermione seemed too much excited about that, “I mean... It’s very sweet of Ron.” She calmed down and sighed.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, “It’s nothing, really. Besides, Harry flies better than me. Now that you two are on good terms, he could teach you, if you prefer-”

“No.” She stopped him and they both looked at each other and grinned.

Harry realized another thing that night, his two best friends were so blind and so in love with each other and he was going to be the third wheel forever.


End file.
